


Keep Nightmares Away

by VulpusTumultum



Series: OC x OC [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Together, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt for a 'SLeepless Night' from Slugette- Yvad Trevelyan is her OC</p>
<p>Inquisitor Yvad Trevelyan has been having difficulty coming to terms with what happened at Adamant and in the Fade, and his companion and lover Sethras Adaar is more than willing to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Nightmares Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slugette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugette/gifts).



Yvad rubbed his eyes, heading along the battlements towards the tavern’s upper entrance, past a patrolling sentry who quickly saluted him with the nervous sharpness of a fairly new recruit. It was  _not_ something he’d gotten used to, and possibly never entirely would, though at least the salute to an Inquisitor was better than a genuflection to a Herald. He just gave a brief nod, and at least was still sober enough to not let any irritation slip, though once he got another bottle or maybe two from the tavern, he really intended to change that by continuing his night of drinking while reading alone in his quarters until words blurred.

Tonight just hadn’t been one where he’d wanted much company. Any company, especially that of close friends. It could be awkward enough when Cole spoke about what was on someone else’s mind, but everything that had been revealed at Adamant was rather on the harsher side. And that was leaving out all the  _other_  unpleasant bits, which tended to haunt the back of his mind unexpectedly.

Most of Skyhold was asleep, and Yvad was surprised when there was more movement up ahead. Not nearly as much, since this was just someone leaning over the wall and looking at the mountains, with a bottle in hand. A rather  _tall_  someone, who had jewelry glinting in the moonlight, which also caught at lyrium tattoos and made them look rather eerie.

Because of  _course_  his tunic wasn’t even remotely laced up at the front and he was ignoring the cold night wind.

“Sethras? Do you  _ever_  sleep?” it was something of an automatic joke at this point- had been a running one even before Haven fell. How the lean Vashoth mage was always the last to bed and first up unless a day had been particularly full of fighting or hard travel mystified some and irritated others, at least around breakfast time. (Though the true source of irritation to some was how the man seemed utterly incapable of getting a hangover when things  _hadn’t_  been too busy and drinks had flowed the night before.)

“You ask me at somewhere around 3 in the morning?” At Yvad’s still-muzzy blank look, Sethras explained “You’re awake too, I mean.”

Yvad snorted, his head clearing at least a little further, “Have you ever answered that with something other than a return question? I’m trying to remember.”

“Well the answer would be  _yes_  but that’s fairly boring. Everyone has so much more fun with the frustration and mystery.”

Yvad laughed, and accepted the bottle that was offered him, though there wasn’t much left in it. Sethras smiled, stretched and rolled a kink out of a shoulder, and then actually yawned. For a moment, Yvad wondered if he’d imagined it.“…The look on your face is hilarious,” Sethras smirked, “I yawn sometimes, it’s a thing. Not generally one that’s come up when in your company, admittedly.”

His smile became a more thoughtful look, and Yvad looked up at him after another drink. “What?”

“Doesn’t look like you were enjoying being awake much either. Adamant?”

Yvad sighed a little, feeling the tension coming back, though not as much. “And here I was hoping you’d turn that line about things coming up into a dirty joke.”

“I could, if you really don’t want to or can’t talk about it yet. We’re going to have to at some point- but it doesn’t have to be tonight. There’s other things to talk about, after all.”

“Is it why you’re still awake?”

“Yeah, pretty much all related to what went on there and what got dredged up… Yvad, I don’t want to push, but I  _am_  here for whatever you need. Talking, or distraction, whenever you’re up for either and want company instead of being on your own- just tell me.” He leaned down, fingers touching Yvad’s face, and kissed his brow softly.

Needing another bottle of wine didn’t  _quite_  seem like such a necessity, especially when the Vashoth’s fingers went through Yvad’s long black hair, though he was still tired- well, now he was admittedly tired of avoiding everyone, as well, and bed, even sleep sounded like a far  _better_  idea if he considered that he didn’t have to be alone in it.

“A little distraction sounds… good,” Yvad admitted, leaning in, before pulling back to start back along the wall, only half aware he had Sethras by the hand, their fingers laced. He yawned himself when the warmth of his rooms washed back over him after the time in the cold outside, and while there was a little distraction first, what really mattered more was when they both finally did fall asleep, still half dressed, but with Yvad draped over the taller man rather like he’s another pillow, cheek resting against a tattooed shoulder, with Sethras’ arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://vulpustumultum.tumblr.com/post/125794260637/under-the-sea-prompt-shark-any-pairing-you)


End file.
